The Heart Never Forgets
by Draftfort
Summary: Sachiko x Yumi: Yumi loves Sachiko, Sachiko loves Yumi - everyone wanted this, to love and to be loved back. But will it be that easy? Are you ready for everything in exchange of incomparable happiness, a perfect love and forever? What does it take to be with the one you love?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru (though I wish I do). Just borrowed the magnificent beings from Oyuki-sama's work of art.

This is my second fanfiction of Maria-sama ga Miteru (My first one is entitled: Oh! Maria-sama).

I hope you will like this.

* * *

"**The Heart Never Forgets"**

**Prologue**

* * *

Sachiko grumpily woke up as she could hear her mobile phone ringing. She groaned at the unexpected call but sensed something that she can't decipher. She reached for her phone and didn't bother to check whose calling and clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" She wanted to scold the person who called but disregarded it by thinking that this is an emergency or something. Well it better be for this is Sachiko – and someone disturbed her sleep which is not good.

She can hear a nervous breathing at the other end of the line.

"Onee-sama?" Yumi started "I'm sorry for calling you this late but…" she hesitated.

"Yumi?" Sachiko could sense the nervousness of her petite soeur, she tensed as she sat up on her bed, she became nervous herself as worry reached her system. "Is there something wrong? Is there something bothering you?" she asked with a crack on her voice as she just woke up since Sachiko doesn't really like to be bothered in her sleep. But this is Yumi. The only person who can tame her irritations and anger.

"Sorry for bothering you Onee-sama but I'm really nervous and scared right now and you're the only one that I can think of calling. I'm not really sure but I can feel that something is not right here" Yumi explained

"What do you mean, Yumi?" She can already form an idea and it made her more nervous but decided to make it clearer.

"I think I'm not alone in the house. I can hear faint movements in the living room and in the kitchen. I want to check it but I'm scared" Yumi said it in a whisper fearing that they or whatever it or they is or are might hear her and that's the last thing that she wanted to happen."

Sachiko got Yumi's point and stood up "Yumi, listen to me very carefully" Sachiko instructed "Do not leave your room, lock it, find anything that you can use as a weapon, find somewhere to hide and do not make any noise that could get their attention, assuming they are more than one" she added, worry, nervousness and conviction obvious in her voice. "I'll be there in 15 minutes" she assured her beloved petite soeur who might now be in a big danger.

With that, Sachiko ended the call, she didn't need much any preparation since this is an emergency involving the person she holds dear in her heart. She just put on a decent top and a pair of jeans. She dialed a number and sent something, and walked outside her room. She instructed one of their butlers to call the police and explained what they needed to do.

She called for her driver and told him to go directly to Yumi's house.

"We need to be really discreet. Can you do that?" Sachiko asked

"Then we need to use the other car" her driver answered

* * *

Yumi on the other hand, well, being Yumi, followed what her Onee-sama instructed her. She silently locked her door, she quietly and carefully moved her small drawer to block the door, she searched through her room for a potential weapon and lastly, she hid.

She was alone since her father was called to stay for a 3-day architecture seminar trip and was accompanied by her mother. Yuuki was on a leadership training held by Hanadera.

Yumi can still hear sounds of footsteps, scratches and faint voices downstairs. Every noise that she hears makes her heart beat faster, even seconds of silence is making her heart want to explode.

Silence for a while and Yumi heard slow footsteps at Yuuki's room. Her mind started to go blank and her heart beats even faster. She wants to jump from her window but of course, it would kill her. She remembered Sachiko's voice and it made her calm a bit. She remembered her Onee-sama's voice telling her to stay inside, lock the door and hide. For her, this is the longest 15 minutes of her life. She's pondering on how to get out of the house when she heard her doorknob being turned. Luckily, she locked it.

She sighed and peeked a little at her doorknob, the turning stopped. Just as she comfortably went back to sit, a loud bang was heard. Something hard has collided with her door. She started to panic; she grabbed a hold of her weapon tight and prayed to Maria-sama. "What am I going to do?" she whispered.

She moved a little from her previous position to find a possible way to get out. She can't think straight. She stood up and looked at the window; she saw a black car coming.

"_Is that Onee-sama_?" Yumi thought. Two people got out of the car, a male and Sachiko. "It is Onee-sama!" she stated a little louder than expected and she held her mouth "_This is bad, I hope they didn't hear me_" she thought while cold sweats dropped down from her forehead. She peeked at her door, nothing, no movements. She looked at her window again; she can see Sachiko, a male (her driver) waiting as a red car parked behind the black car "Kashiwagi-san?" Yumi whispered.

"So you are here Yumi-chan. No point in hiding now" A deep voiced was heard "Get out there now, unlock the door" the man added.

Yumi stared at the door shocked, horror struck through her body, the voice sent shivers down her spine "_I know that voice! I certainly know who that voice belongs to!_" Yumi convinced herself.

* * *

"Sa-chan, we can't just go inside, it's dangerous" Kashiwagi Suguru explained "We need to have a plan" he added

"I'm afraid that I have to agree with that Ojou-sama" Sachiko's driver agreed with Suguru "We can't risk your safety"

"Yumi is in danger! Can't you hear yourselves? We are also risking her life every second or every minute that we stand here doing nothing!" Sachiko stated, hysteria overpowering her "I can't just let something happen to her when I know that I can do something to help her, to save her. We need to do something when there's still time" Sachiko is angry, she wanted to shout but she can't. She wants to save Yumi even if it costs her own life. Yumi is the most important person for her, she is her inspiration, she is the person who changed her, she is her reason for living, and especially, Yumi is her life.

Something vibrated from Sachiko's pocket, she reached out for it and answered it.

"The police are on standby Ojou-sama, they are waiting for instructions" their butler did as what he was instructed by Sachiko.

"Good" Sachiko replied. She left the line open and put her phone back in her pocket "You will hear everything that will happen, take action when you need to" she added

"_Wait for me Yumi, I will save you, please be alright_" Sachiko stated in her mind

"I am indebted with your safety Ojou-sama, I'll lead the way" Sachiko's driver said as they moved towards Yumi's house.

As they are nearing the front door, they can hear movements from the living room, they just can't see it because of the curtains "Careful, they might see us" Kashiwagi warned.

As the driver got hold of the knob, they heard someone speak. Their eyes went wide, they were stunned in their position, pure horror are reflected in their eyes. Why? They know that voice. They can't be mistaken, that is a very familiar voice that they've known for a very long time. "It can't be" Kashiwagi said in a low-tone.

"Suguru-kun" Sachiko said as their eyes were locked in each other. Kashiwagi nodded, and with that, he opened the door. They ran, never looking around, never looking back, they followed where the voice was coming from, they climbed the stairs up and turned, they stopped at their tracks, frozen in disbelief. They had an idea, but didn't believe before they saw him; the owner of the voice.

The butler at the end of the line was petrified. The driver fell on his knees. Suguru stood beside Sachiko.

Sachiko couldn't believe it, but there, stood the person they know very well.

* * *

Cut! End of prologue.

That's it for now. It became longer as intended.

After how many years, I've wrote once again. Sachiko and Yumi are such great inspirations.

I hope you'll like my story. I'll be uploading the next story soon.

Thank you guys for reading this, if ever.

See you next chapter!


	2. What Will It Be?

Disclaimer: I don't own Maria-sama ga Miteru (though I wish I do). Just borrowed the magnificent beings from Oyuki-sama's work of art.

* * *

Hi guys! Chapter 1 is up.

Thank you for those who left a review. I really appreciate it!

Also, thanks to those who followed and favorited.

Stay with me until the story ends :)

So here it goes, hope you guys will like it!

* * *

"**The Heart Never Forgets"**

**Chapter 1: What Will It Be?**

* * *

**Previously from The Heart Never Forgets Chapter #1:**

_"Yumi is in danger! Can't you hear yourselves? We are also risking her life every second or every minute that we stand here doing nothing!" Sachiko stated, hysteria overpowering her "I can't just let something happen to her when I know that I can do something to help her, to save her. We need to do something when there's still time" Sachiko is angry, she wanted to shout but she can't. She wants to save Yumi even if it costs her own life. Yumi is the most important person for her, she is her inspiration, she is the person who changed her, she is her reason for living, and especially, Yumi is her life._

**_## Scene Change ##_**

_"The police are on standby Ojou-sama, they are waiting for instructions" their butler did as what he was instructed by Sachiko._

**_## Scene Change ##_**

_"__Wait for me Yumi, I will save you, please be alright__" Sachiko stated in her mind_

**_## Scene Change ##_**

_As they are nearing the front door, they can hear movements from the living room, they just can't see it because of the curtains "Careful, they might see us" Kashiwagi warned._

_As the driver got hold of the knob, they heard someone speak. Their eyes went wide, they were stunned in their position, pure horror are reflected in their eyes. Why? They know that voice. They can't be mistaken, that is a very familiar voice that they've known for a very long time. "It can't be" Kashiwagi said in a low-tone._

**_## Scene Change ##_**

_"Suguru-kun" Sachiko said as their eyes were locked in each other. Kashiwagi nodded, and with that, he opened the door. They ran, never looking around, never looking back, they followed where the voice was coming from, they climbed the stairs up and turned, they stopped at their tracks, frozen in disbelief. They had an idea, but didn't believe before they saw him; the owner of the voice._

_The butler at the end of the line was petrified. The driver fell on his knees. Suguru stood beside Sachiko._

_Sachiko couldn't believe it, but there, stood the person they know very well._

* * *

"Ah, Sachiko, welcome! I am really expecting you here tonight. I'll have you watch Yumi suffer before I pull out her unfortunate soul from her bloodied body or I can just make it easy for her, what do you think?" The man said with conviction followed by a solid, discriminating laughter.

"I'm sorry Onee-sama, I opened the door, and I thought I can run through them when I do it quicky and by surprise, how simple-minded!" Yumi apologized as the man's underlings held her fragile body. She looked straight into Sachiko's eyes as fear, longing, confusion and moisture became visible in Yumi's eyes" but…but I just wanna be with you Onee-sama, I saw you at my window and I felt I became a little braver, that I can outsmart them, get out of my room, run to you and be safe in your arms."

Sachiko was shaken; she questioned her sanity, why can't she move? Why can't she talk back? Why can't she oppose him? Why can't she save Yumi, her most beloved person? She came to save her, but what is happening? Why can't she do it? Is it all she can do for her? Sachiko also questioned her love for Yumi. Is Yumi not really important to her? Is her love not that strong enough or she doesn't love Yumi after all?

With Sachiko's silence, the man put his intention into action. Just a flick of a finger, his underlings moved according to his plan to cease Yumi's existence. One has lifted his gun and pointed it at Yumi's head, another one has pointed his gun to Yumi's heart.

"So, where to shoot? Can you tell me Sachiko?" The man put on his aristocratic grin as he questioned Sachiko.

Sachiko made neither response nor any sound.

"Ah, no response from you? Then I'll go for the heart, Yumi-chan's love for you is there after all" The man pointed out.

As the man's underling who is pointing his gun at Yumi's heart was about to pull the trigger; a bitter, remorseful shout was heard "Yumi! Noooo!" Tears started to flow from Sachiko's eyes down to her cheeks. The tears won't stop, her vision blurred, her body trembled, her knees weakened, she wanted to stop the man, she wanted to run to Yumi and save her but her body betrayed her, all she can do is shout and beg, as unladylike as it may seem, she begged for Yumi's life, something she once thought she could and would never do, ever in her life. "Make him stop, I will do anything as you want, just don't kill her, don't, please, just don't kill her, Grandfather".

Bang. Then a gunshot was heard.

* * *

As the gunshot was heard, Sachiko shot up from her bed. "Yumi!" She shouted as she woke up from her very terrible nightmare. Cold drops of sweat can be seen from her forehead. Her eyes were big and fear can be seen through it as her nightmare was still being processed in her mind. She was thankful and terrified at the same time. She never has experienced that kind of fear, regret, terror and pain ever in her life.

As reality is starting to kick in, she sighed and tried to breathe deeply to calm her nerves down. It's a good thing that no one can see her current state.

Sachiko stood up to wash her face. She faced the mirror in the washroom inside her room. She splashed a handful of cold water in her face then put her hands on the rim of the sink and bowed her head looking at the retreating water.

Her frustrations are starting to flood her mind. Frustrations about her love for Yumi. Did her nightmare made her uncertain? Did her nightmare made her rethink for her feelings towards her petite soeur? She was confused as why her grandfather was in her nightmare.

"_Will he be that so against our relationship if ever? Will he never accept us?" _She thought "_I've never believed that dreams and nightmares might come true, but why? Why this nightmare affects me so much? Why do I have to feel this way_? _Why loving someone could be this hard?_" Her mind and her heart was in a complete state of turmoil, she felt so weak inside.

"Why does it have to happen when I'm ready to confess to Yumi?" She whispered "Most of all, why am I having uncertainties about my love for her? Is my love for Yumi not really that strong enough?" Sachiko questioned herself and sighed "I never thought that it's going to be this hard."

* * *

Sachiko arrived at Lillian earlier than usual. During her trip from her home to school, all she can think of was about her nightmare. She stopped in front of Maria-sama's statue to give her prayers and gratitude and continued to walk to the path going to the Rose Mansion.

Nearing to the Rose Mansion, she saw someone walked inside.

"Yumi" Sachiko said with her usual tone when calling out Yumi.

She continued to walk and went inside. She climbed up the stairs, opened the biscuit door and stepped inside.

Yumi was surprised when the door opened. She didn't expect someone to be this early.

She turned around and she saw the person she really wanted to see the most. She smiled lovingly and said "Onee-sama"

"Good morning Yumi, you're early today" Sachiko greeted Yumi and sat down to her usual seat at the Yamayurikai.

"Good morning Onee-sama, you're early today too" Yumi then faced the service area inside the room to prepare some tea "and it's a good thing" she added.

Sachiko turned to look at her "Good thing? Is there a hidden meaning behind that Yumi?" she can't see how nervous her petite soeur is.

"I want to tell you about something" Yumi started without turning around

"What is it about Yumi?" Sachiko asked while preparing a stack of papers on the table "and does it need to be early?"

"Not necessarily Onee-sama, I can't sleep well last night thinking about it so I decided to go to school early so I can reflect on it much better and I didn't think that you'll be here too" Yumi answered

"And I ruined it?" Sachiko teased Yumi in order to release the tension

"W-what? O-of course not Onee-sama!" Yumi turned to look at Sachiko with waving her hands to disagree with her usual facial expression when embarrassed.

"Relax Yumi" Sachiko smiled and stood up and went to Yumi. She tucked the endless strands of Yumi's hair behind her ears while asking "Why are you so tensed?"

Yumi blinked a few times.

"So what are you going to tell me Yumi?" Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek and caressed it softly and lovingly.

Yumi is very nervous at the moment, with Sachiko being near her, touching her, she can never be happier with Sachiko.

"W-well, I-I have been thinking about this for a very long time now, I-I don't know how to tell you, b-but I think my lack of sleep gave me the courage." Yumi's eyes were never still "I-I don't know how you will take this but I'm still going to say it to you. I think this is the right time s-so here it is. Onee-sama, I-I…I…" Yumi stuttered "_This is hard!_" Yumi thought.

"Yumi?" Sachiko asked with her normal tone for Yumi's name. Sachiko is also curious and nervous, but being raised as a proper lady, no one can easily tell if she is nervous or what.

"Onee-sama, I l—" She was cut.

"Ohayou!" Sei greeted "Oh! Did I interrupt something? Is someone gonna confess?" She grinned "Well go on, just pretend I'm not here, and if it seems awkward, just don't look at me, well even if it's hard for Yumi's part, keep your eyes off of me even just for a while."

"Rosa Gigantea!" Yumi felt both relieved and irritated.

"Go on, go on, don't worry about me" Sei took a seat and opened a booklet. She started laughing then silence.

"Ah Onee-sama—" Another laughter from Sei was heard. Sachiko is of course irritated and frowned. Noticing this, Sei closed her book and placed it on the table.

"Sorry guys, that book was really hilarious, try it sometime especially you Sachiko, hahaha" Sei teased.

The two Red Roses just ignored her and Yumi started again "Onee-sama, I-" Sei started to hum randomly and moved her hands according to the beat like an idiot then started singing Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!

Yumi continued with a loud voice "I—I want to meet you at the greenhouse afterschool Onee-sama"

"Why are you shouting at Sachiko, Yumi?" Sei teased by asking so innocently "Do you have any hearing problems now Sachiko?" Sei asked.

Sachiko looked at Sei with a frown, she's gonna say something when Sei interrupted her "Ah, sorry, I forgot you can't hear clearly, I'll repeat it for you" Sei cleared her throat then repeated what she had said a while ago but slowly and with a louder voice "DO YOU HAVE ANY HEARING PROBLEMS NOW SACHIKO?"

They didn't notice someone come in

"Why are you shouting Sei? Gosh, it's too early for that!" Youko said as she closed the door.

"Youko! Ah, sorry about that, I'm just doing it for Sachiko's sake, she has developed a hearing problem, I don't know the cause, but Yumi's shouting at her so I kinda figured out" Sei explained

Youko then looked at her two sisters "Is that true Sachiko?" She asked.

"No Onee-sama, I don't have any hearing problems or such, Rosa Gigantea had just developed brain problems" Sachiko answered though calmly, she's obviously irritated.

"Well sorry for being considerate, Yumi was shouting at you so I thought you'd gone deaf" Sei retaliated

"I was shouting because at first you were laughing like crazy then you hummed liked an idiot or something, doing this with your hands then you shouted Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!" Yumi said as she mimicked Sei's actions (and emphasized the Hey part specially the last part).

"Hahaha, that was cool Yumi-chan, I didn't know you had it in you. Can you repeat the Hey part again?" Sei laughed as she teased Yumi who was now very red from embarrassment.

"Will you stop teasing my Petite Soeur, Rosa Gigantea? Why don't you do it to your own Petite Soeur?" Sachiko said annoyed.

"Well, can you imagine Shimako doing Yumi's Hey! Hey! Hey! HEY!? That's kinda awkward" Youko is in the verge of laughing but chose not to.

"Stop it Sei. Don't ruin Sachiko and Yumi's day by teasing them. Let's just prepare for today's meeting" Youko said

* * *

Hours had passed quickly for them and classes are finished. Yumi is still nervous, she's still thinking on how to say it. She's asking herself if it is really the right timing to tell her Onee-sama.

"It's now or never Yumi" She said to herself.

* * *

**##Greenhouse##**

"What is it that you wanted to tell me Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she faced Yumi. She's anxious and nervous at the same time. She cannot think of anything negative happened so she disregarded the thought of Yumi giving her rosary back.

"Onee-sama, before anything else, I just wanna tell you that I didn't honestly know how to tell you this as I don't know what your reaction will be. Will it be positive or negative? I didn't have the slightest idea or hint as to what your answer will be and how would you feel about it. When Sei-sama interrupted us earlier, a thought came up to me if is it really the right time to tell you this. I thought it as a sign but disregarded it. B-but…but…It's now or never." Yumi explained

"It's okay Yumi. You can tell me anything" Sachiko comforted Yumi's tensed body. She holds Yumi's shoulder gently and smiled at her.

"I-I love you Onee-sama" Yumi's eyes were closed as she nervously blurted it out "_That's it I did it!_" Yumi thought

"I already know that Yumi, and I love you too" Sachiko smiled and caressed Yumi's cheek

Yumi holds Sachiko's hand "Not that kind of love Onee-sama. I love you more than a sister, I love you as…as a lover" Yumi is now looking at Sachiko's deep blue orbs.

"I was once your mere fan so falling in love with you is not impossible and definitely not a hard thing to do. At first, I thought that it was only what others called a fan's infatuation. With us becoming Soeurs was like a dream…an impossible dream that came true! But as time, days and moments pass by, I've come to realize that it is indeed what you call love. Those simple smiles, simple touches, simple gestures, simple words, simple show of affection, even simple calls and hellos made my heart beat fast. When I talk to you, when I'm with you, it's like we are on our own world, like nothing matters, like no one was there. Only us, you and me. We're happy, we're contented that we have each other" Yumi confessed "You know, this is the moment wherein I can say that words are not enough and never will be, It can't perfectly express how much my love is for you. But I am taking this opportunity to ask you to let me show how much I love you, Onee-sama because now, it is my heart that speaks to you and it will never forget the feeling of love for you, only you."

Sachiko is in awe. She never thought Yumi could say nor confess something like that. Her words bore deep through Sachiko's heart. Those are the words that she longs to hear. She even thought that she will never hear those words from her beloved Yumi. Her frustrations of how to say how much she loves Yumi or being rejected is slowly fading away. She can only see Yumi's smile, her laughter and she can only hear Yumi's voice. But then, her nightmare sank through her mind. A flashback of her terrible dream played inside her mind. Her curiosities, her hesitations, her uncertainties came rushing like flood. It pained her heart to see Yumi suffer. She can place Yumi in danger just by loving her. Her only love's life is at stake and she didn't want that to happen. Ever. She thought how unfair it is for her and for Yumi, they now knew how much their love for each other is.

Is it really possible for them to be together? She then realized that she can have anything that she wanted but not this. This is all she wanted, to be with Yumi and nothing else matters. She doesn't need useless material things. She can live without that. But being an Ogasawara forbids that. She has her responsibilities as the next heiress. And lastly, she's already engaged with Kashiwagi Suguru-her cousin.

Yumi is looking at her intently, anxious for Sachiko's answer. She is nervous each second that her Onee-sama is being silent. She wants to know what Sachiko is thinking. Is she disgusted? Does she not love her too? Will it be the start of them or will it be the end? Just by thinking Sachiko wouldn't look at her pained her so much.

"_Yes or No_?" Yumi thought as she stared straight at her Onee-sama's eyes and waited for the answer "_What will it be_?".

* * *

Yosh! Chapter 1 is done and again, it became longer than intended.

Again, thank you for the reviews. It makes me happy to be appreciated.

If you wanna chat or just chill, you can always PM me or tweet draftfort.

Well, that's it for now! See you next chapter.

Don't forget to leave a review :)


End file.
